


Bright

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, First Kiss, Fix-It, M/M, Post Series/Season 15, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, no beta we die like cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Castiel comes back, and Dean says something he should have a long time ago.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s still emotionally distraught? It me. :D

All Castiel knows is this: one moment he was being taken by the empty, and the next he’s standing in the middle of the bunker library, surrounded by a glowing light. His legs feel like jelly, but somehow manage to hold him up as he looks around.

Everything is just as he remembers it: old books on their shelves, tables with dated lights, and solid brick walls. And then there’s Dean.

Dean stands in front of him, his eyes wide and filled with tears. Sam is a little bit behind Dean, and Jack is next to him. They’re all alive, and everything seems too unreal. _Is this some kind of trick?_

“Cas?”

Castiel nods, still slightly numb. There’s a moment of stillness, and shock hangs in the air with the prevalence of dust. Then Dean breaks it, rushes forward, and pulls Castiel into a bone-crushing hug. Castiel returns it, albeit weakly.

“Never do that again,” Dean says, and he pulls away from Castiel, but leaves his hands on the angel’s shoulders. He’s crying now, green eyes tear-stained and filled with emotion. “Okay?”

Castiel nodded, not able to make his voice work. Dean’s hands went from Castiel’s shoulders to cup his face.

“You can’t just fucking say stuff like that and die.” Dean’s voice was quiet. He didn’t sound angry, or disappointed, or sad. He sounded relieved.

“You can’t just—just—“ Dean cut himself off, steadied himself, and started again. “I didn’t get to say it back.” His voice broke on the last word. “I—I love you, too.”

Castiel froze. “What?” He couldn’t understand what he was hearing— _Dean loved him?_

“I love you, dumbass,” Dean choked out. “I love you, and I’m sorry I didn’t say it back before.” Dean managed a weak smile through the tears.

They’re close. So close that Castiel could count Dean’s freckles if he wanted to, but right now all he can look at is Dean’s eyes: bright with emotion and with more depth than the ocean. Castiel wants to say something, but his tongue seems stuck to the roof of his mouth, and his mind is spinning with shock. He’s acutely aware of Dean’s hands, still cupped against his cheeks, holding him like he’s the most important thing in the world.

“I’m—I’m going to kiss you now.” It wasn’t a question, or phrased as one, but Dean still sounded nervous. “If you— _mmph!”_

Castiel lurched forward and pressed his lips to Dean’s. Dean initially flinched back in shock, but quickly reciprocated. Happiness—blissful, pure happiness—ricocheted through Castiel as he leaned up into the kiss and opened his mouth against Dean’s. Everything was bright—no darkness loomed down the hall, no deals hung over them.

They were free, and for the first time in a long time, Castiel and Dean could just let themselves _be_. And as he looked up at Dean, pupils blown wide and lips kiss-reddened, Castiel thought he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know Sam and Jack disappeared there, but they stayed quiet so Dean and Cas could have a moment. What a good family.
> 
> Thanks for reading comments and kudos appreciated!
> 
> <3


End file.
